United We Stand (Olivia version)
It was a foggy day, as the water was calm, until the fog is cleared up, as a flock of seagulls fly around. On the path, there were a man, a woman, a mouseling, a fawn, and a bunny riding on two horses and three ponies, respectively. The first one was a Brazilian man with dark brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a red necktie, a cream-colored vest, a matching English cap, tan pants, and brown shoes with white spats over them. His name was Prince Naveen. The second one was an Atlantican woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a royal blue bow in her hair, a blue dress with long aqua blue sleeves and a darker blue bodice, and indigo pumps. Her name was Ariel, Naveen's wife. The third one was a 5-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, chocolate brown eyes, pink ear innards, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet. She also wears white panties, a matching blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue sleeveless dress (that is both a jumper and similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, but without the checkered pattern), white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name is Olivia Flaversham, Naveen and Ariel's daughter. The fourth one was a 10-year-old deer with brown fur, red hair, a black nose, white spots, and brown eyes. His name was Bambi, Naveen and Ariel's son and Olivia's big brother. The fifth and last one was a 4-year-old bunny with gray fur, a pink nose, and hazel eyes. His name was Thumper, Naveen and Ariel's other son and Bambi and Olivia's little brother. "Come on!" Olivia shouted. "Let's go!" Bambi called. "We're on our way to the top!" Thumper announced. Naveen and Ariel followed them. As they stopped, Naveen helped Ariel off of her horse. Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper giggled as Naveen walked towards them. "Daddy!/Dad!/Papa!" Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper said, still giggling. Naveen caught them and held them up in the air until they all rolled down the hill of sand. "Daddy, do you really have to go?" Olivia asked. "I afraid I must, Olivia." Naveen answered, "You know the king's knights will be here soon." "Tell us again why you became a knight." said Bambi. "Yes, tell us." Thumper said, eagerly. "Children, you've heard it a thousand times," said Ariel. "Oh, but its fine, Ariel," said Naveen, "Well, my daughter. Before you and your brothers were born, the land was dark and treacherous," Naveen drew three circles on the sand, "The people stood divided brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of the sword Excalibur." In Naveen's story, the tall rock circled around, until we see the sword Excalibur stuck in the stone. "For it was said that only the true king could pull this magical sword from its stone and unite the people." One by one, the knights began to pull the sword, but they failed and gave up. "Many tried, all failed. Then on that day you were born, only five years after Bambi was born, and a year before Thumper was born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Justin." A young rat with dark brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, curvy ears, a white bucktooth, pink ear innards, a black nose, whiskers, and eyes, wearing a light blue tunic and a dark brown belt, named Justin, gripped the sword and successfully pulled it out of the stone. The knights gasped in amazement as Justin held out Excalibur. "And he was the true king. With Excalibur at his side, he led us out of the darkness and together, we built the greatest kingdom on Earth. Everyone rejoiced." All of the knights began building the new kingdom since Justin pulled Excalibur out of the stone. It took weeks or months to finish it, until they finished it and began dancing, as the others watched. Back in reality, Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper were dancing around, happily, "Camelot!" Olivia and her brothers giggled, as they collapsed on the ground while Naveen showed them his shield with three rings, "And so, these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom. As a warrior, I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Justin, and Excalibur." "Look, papa!" Thumper exclaimed. "I see them, I see them!" Bambi called. "The knights are here!" Olivia pointed at the knights. Naveen was on his horse, as Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper were on their ponies. "I must go now, children. The king has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot," said Naveen, as he kissed Ariel and left. "Goodbye," Naveen began to leave, as Olivia and her brothers followed him. "What about us?" Bambi called. "We're coming with you, Daddy!" Olivia hollered. "We want to go with you!" Thumper exclaimed. "Yes, when you're old enough, children. I will take you to Camelot. I promise. I love you!" Naveen left, as Olivia and her brothers stopped. "Someday, I will become a knight, just like papa." said Olivia. "I'd rather you'd be a princess." said Bambi. "And look for someone who is brave and handsome." Thumper added, as Ariel smiled. "Let's go!" Naveen ordered, as they journey to Camelot. Christopher Storm presents Quest for Camelot (Julidizor2017's Olivia version) All day and all night, they began to walk to Camelot, until they finally have way there. Knights: United we stand Now and forever in truth Divided we fall All of the knights came to Camelot as the bridge fell down, letting them in. Knights: Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all The people in the kingdom cheered at Naveen and the other knights, as a Russian-Jewish boy mouse, a female fawn, and a toddler bunny heard that they were coming. The Russian-Jewish boy mouse was 5, 6, or 7 years old with brown fur, curvy, pink ears, a peach muzzle and upper face, a small, white bucktooth, a reddish-pink nose, and small whiskers. He wears a blue Russian cap with a black visor, a red sweater with long sleeves that tend to drape over his hands and was held by a black belt with a golden buckle, and blue pants that touched his feet. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. The female fawn was a 9-year-old deer with brown fur, a black nose, white spots, light brown hair, and blue eyes. Her name was Faline, Fievel's big sister. The toddler bunny was a 3-year-old bunny wearing a purple shirt that touches her feet, holding a stuffed bunny. Her name was Tagalong Rabbit, Fievel's little sister. At the moment, Fievel, Faline, and Tagalong were pretending to be knights. Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all In front of the castle, people cheered for King Justin, who is now an adult wearing a cream-colored long-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, a navy blue sleeveless tunic, and a black leather belt with a silver buckle. Aside of his sword, his weapons consisted of a longbow with a quiver of white goose feather tipped arrows, a Spartan spear, an Apache tomahawk, a spiked war mace, a shield and a certain broad sword from Narnia, and with him is a field hamster with cream-colored paws and tail, a pink nose, wrinkled whiskers, thick black eyebrows, and beige fur with dark brown markings at his muzzle, legs, and tips on his ears, wearing a yellow helmet with a green band and a red crescent moon backwards. He also carries a shovel. His name was Boss Ham-Ham. Justin: It's been ten years we celebrate All that made our kingdom great Liberty and justice for all Naveen and the others walked toward the castle, as Justin led them. Justin: Each of us will now divide In equal shares, our countryside A dark-looking figure came out of no where and joined in. He was a cat with brown fur and green eyes, wearing a monocle over his right eye and a coat and gloves of silver armor. His name was Cat R. Waul. Justin: 'Promising equality For all to reside Justin opened the door and showed them the round table. Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Cat R. Waul's fist clenched, as the knights sat around the table. Justin took out his sword and lifted it high, as the others all did the same. Knights: Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all "Liberty!" Hamtaro shouted, as he held his shield up to the sun ray. "Justice!" Dexter added. "Trust!" shouted Howdy. Naveen and Justin smiled at each other, as all of the knights held out their shields. Knights: Shall be greater than all "Freedom!" said Panda. "Peace!" shouted Cappy. "Honor!" Oxnard shouted. Knights: No one greater than all "Goodness!" Maxwell added. "Strength!" Jingle added. "Valor!" Naveen said. Knights: Shall be greater than… "Me!" Cat R. Waul slammed his shield on the table as Pashmina and Sandy glared at him, "Charming sing-a-long. Now, let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?" "Cat R. Waul, always thinking of yourself," Justin sighed, "As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to people, not to ourselves. The lands will divide according to each person's needs." "Then I need more than everyone," said Cat R. Waul, "I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity." "The king has decided!" Naveen yelled. "Then it's time for a new king and I vote for me." Cat R. Waul grinned evilly. "I will not serve a false king!" Naveen growled. "Then serve…A DEAD ONE!" Cat R. Waul shouted. And he got out a mace and ran toward Justin. Naveen pulled out his sword and was about to attack Cat R. Waul, but he got hit by the mace. Cat R. Waul punched Stan and Bijou and head butted Howdy. Cat R. Waul yelled and ran toward Justin. Justin got out Excalibur, and Cat R. Waul whacked it. But the magic around it sent Cat R. Waul flying through the air, and he hit the ground. Excalibur is so powerful, even Cat R. Waul can't break it. "One day that sword will be in my hand! And all will be mine!" Cat R. Waul yelled and closed the door, locking it, and escaped, never to return. The knights gathered around Naveen. "Is he all right?" Hamtaro asked. "Sir Naveen?" Dexter asked. But Naveen didn't move; he was dead. Category:Quest for Camelot Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot Songs